My Mom My Hero
by Mrs.Pattinson495
Summary: Kates daughter. dealing with the death of her mom. Tony helps her out. so does the rest of the team. possible tear jerker. T just to be safe.
1. my mom

I was sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of my mom

I was sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of my mom. Today was May 24th. My mom had been dead for exactly three years. I looked at the picture again. It was my favorite. Mom was 26; it was her first day working for the secret service. She was holding me, and smiling. It was also my first day of first grade. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and her brown eyes shone with pride. This was my favorite because my mom looked truly happy in this one. She had a big smile and you could see it in her eyes. My mom's eyes always gave her away.

My mom got pregnant with me while she was in college. My dad lived with us, but they never married. So naturally, my mom stressed out a lot about me, she was raised in a strict Catholic family, so she thought a child's parents should be married. My dad died when I was eight, he was killed and my mom had to investigate his murder. (**Note: I'm talking about the guy in Yankee White; I don't remember his name… I haven't seen that episode in years.) **That was her first job as an NCIS agent.

It was hard when my dad died, but not as hard as when my mom died. Me and mom were really close, she just knew me like other people didn't. I had pretty much been raised by grandparents and uncles since the time I was six (parents had long job hours) so not much changed in that department. But not having my mom was hard, especially since she died when I was ten, so she would never be there for most of my life.

After my dad died, my mom became really close with her partner Tony. No one knew though, they kept it really hush-hush. I still saw Tony on rare occasions, and I was going to see him today. I glanced at my clock. 9:38. Tony would be here soon. I got up and threw on some jeans and a black t-shirt; I might as well morn for my mom today. I stumbled over to the mirror to tend to my hair. My hair was a lot like my moms, brown, straight. Pretty easy to manage. I studied my reflection for a few minutes. I looked a lot like my mom. I had her facial features, except I got my dads blue eyes. I heard my grandma call me from downstairs and I figured Tony was here.

I bounded down the staits and found Tony there. I leaped into a hug and got the response "ugh. hey there." i laughed and pulled back.

Tony took me to the park and we were sitting on the swings talking. "so hows middle school been?" Tony asked.

" I hate it. Its horrible." I told him.

"Well im sure it will get easier, all the boys must be all over you." He said with a smile.

"No, not really." I said.

"Well thats hard to believe. you look so much like your mom, they'll be drooling over you sooner or later." he said cracking a smile at me.

"Yeah, mom..." I trailed off.

"It must be hard, having to go through your teenage years without either of your parents. I cant imagine what that must be like." he said looking down. after a few minutes he continued. "Your mom would have been awesome. She would have been the coolest mom ever for a teenager."

I let a tear slide down my cheek. It was true, my mom would have been the best mom. She would have been partying along with me. Thats the worst part, knowing what shes missing out on, and being here when she cant be.

"I just-" My voice cracked big time. I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I just dont understand why God took her from me, right when i needed her."

Tony got up and got and pulled me into a hug, letting me cry into his chest, and rubbing my back.

"I know, it's horrible." he said.

I sniffled and pulled back to look at his face.

"The worst part is that i think of her all the time. Whenevr i reach a big milestone, or something big happens, i think, mom isnt here. And the worst part is that i know she would want to be."

Comment if you like it. i will keep going if i get comments!!


	2. The team

When we got to NCIS, we went to the team room

When we got to NCIS, we went to the team room. (**note- fyi, i used to be the BIGGEST NCIS fan out there... but that was when i was like ten. I was overly obsessed, but i have barely seen it lately. Not that i dont love NCIS, i just have practice on Tuesday, 7-8:30, so its hard to watch it. If i get any facts wrong, let me know.) **Mcgee's jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Tim, close your mouth. You dont want something to fly in there." I said.

"Oh my god Kaylee, i thought you were your mom." He said putting his hand over his heart to feign a heart attack, then he gave me a quick hug.

Then i heard a shriek from down the hall, and saw Abby push Mcgee out of the way. "KAYLEE!!" She shrieked while pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Your here!!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Have too many caf-pows today Abby?" I asked.

"No but- ohh theres Gibbs with another one." She said as she ran to Gibbs.

"Kaylee?" He asked looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I said.

" Anyone ever tell you, you look like your mom?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, i get that alot."

if its good, review. i think im gonna write one where kate is still alive.


End file.
